Yoiki Kopal
is one of the main characters of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations. Kopal, the 14 year old daughter of the famous actress Yoiki Topaz, formerly known as Kiishi Topaz, is a smart and reliable young girls, who is a proud member of the student’s council and very popular at her school. She holds the power of yellow electricity. Her alter ego is called . She replaces Cure Saffron as the Pretty Cure of true strength. General Information Personality Kopal, the 14 year old daughter of the famous actress Yoiki Topaz, formerly known as Kiishi Topaz, is a smart and reliable young girls, who cares a lot about others, especially those who are close to her. She is a proud member of the student’s council and very popular at her school. Adding to that, Kopal is very interested in different countries and cultures and wants to learn more about them. There are some classmates of her, who keep calling her “Charity”, due to her characteristics. Appearance Kopal has yellow colored, long hair, tied into a low ponytail. Her eyes are brown. She wears a dark blue jacket with yellow details and a yellow top underneath. She wears blue shorts and red high heels. As Cure Vivid her hair becomes longer and is tied into a ponytail, held up by a heart shaped, small bow. Her outfil resembles Cure Saffron's. She wears a orange choker and her dress is most of light yellow but has some orange details. She wears a yellow belt. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly orange with layers of white underneath it. She wears orange stockings and deep orange high heels. Relationships Family *'Yoiki Topaz' - Kopal's mother, who is a former Pretty Cure. *'Yoiki Chris' - Kopal's father. *'Yoiki Kazuki' - Kopal's brother. Friends Etymology - Yoiki comes from meaning "good", "beneficial" or "fine", combined with meaning "well" and meaning "yellow". So Yoiki techincally means "good yellow" or "nice yellow". If the kanji 井 is replaced with the hiragana character い, the meaning of "good yellow" gets more precisely. - Kopal's name comes from the English "Copal". Copal is a name given to tree resin that is particularly identified with the aromatic resins used by the cultures of pre-Columbian Mesoamerica as ceremonially burned incense and other purposes. However, if translating the kanji and kanas that were used to write her name, her name could also mean "small spring", als means "small", while paru is a way of reading the kanji 春 which means "spring". Cure Vivid - Vivid is an English word which could be used as a synonyme for the words "lively" or "bright". Nicknames - The name Copal was given by some of her classmates. The name comes from the English word charity, ultimately derived from Late Latin caritas meaning "generous love", from Latin carus "dear, beloved".http://www.behindthename.com/name/charity Cure Vivid is Kopal's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of true strength and controlls lightnings. She replaces Cure Saffron as the Pretty Cure of true strength. As she is connected to Citrine, her powers are all based on the aether. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration!". Alone, Cure Vivid can perform Golden Lightning With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Sparkling. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Crystals Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Silver Cure Vivid Attacks *'Golden Lightning' - is one of Cure Vivid's main attacks. *'Rainbow Sparkling' - Cure Vivid's upgrade finisher. Transformation "Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over! is the official transformation speech used by Yoiki Kopal to transform into Cure Vivid in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Quotes Songs As a main character, Kopal's voice actor, Wakabayashi Kotomi has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Flash of Light Duets *Ballad of Pretty Cure Trivia *She is the third Cure, who controlls the power of thunder. The first were Kise Yayoi and Kiishi Topaz. Gallery References Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Characters Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Electricity using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Characters